Harvest Moon School Days
by Tammyannthinanut
Summary: Our favorite Harvest Moon: AP animal parade or TOT Tree of Tranquility characters at school! Mostly, drama, a little humor, and a lot of romance! If anyone has ann idea PM me!     Workin' on a different version of this, this one is discontinued.  You're
1. Chapter 1: The new girl

_Harvest Moon: School Days_

"BRRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!" It was my first day of school, and that was the first bell. I was in Mrs. Hamilton's class. "Good morning, everyone." She said. Her voice was calming, much like a goddess, but of course, how would I know what a goddesses voice sounds like? "We have a new student today. Can you believe that? We haven't had anyone come to our little island since the Harvest King left! Everyone, let's give a warm welcome to Melody!"

I stood up. Everyone stared at me, it was like I was… not normal, or inhuman. One girl didn't stare though. "Hiya!" she said. "I'm Maya! You can sit next to me for today, nobody ever does anyway!" She smiled and gave me a peace sign. She seemed to be happy even though I could already tell no one liked her.

I shrugged and approached the seat next to her. On my way there, one girl with odd unnatural orange eyes said "Be careful, don't go near her during home ec class." Maya whimpered. "Shut up you witch!"

The other girl gave her a look, and then turned around. I continued to the seat next to Maya. On the other side of me was some blonde boy who was dressed very nicely. He looked much like the teacher, and was holding hands with the girl next to him, who had…pink hair with flowers in it, and it was sticking straight out, but it was curly. You had to see it to believe it. It looked sort of like a wig, but it in a way looked to natural to be fake.

It was my first day, and I didn't absorb anything. That class had so many cute guys…and a lot of pretty girls to steal them away. At least I got my math lesson in, but it wasn't a very hard one. The ratio of girls to boys in my class was 11:12, including me and a few of the younger people. Every girl could have a guy, with one left over, so there was enough room for me. Too bad one was in training to be a priest, so there was no future between him and any other girl. Then there was Bo, who was like a buy version of Maya.

"BRRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!" Before I knew it, the period was over. "Oh, Melody!" Mrs. Hamilton said. Come here, I'd like to talk to you. I walked up to the teacher. "Honey, where did you come from?"

"Waffle Island." I said

"Wow, really? I used to live there with my ex-husband, but I got so sick of him I left for here. Now my son Phil thinks I'm dead."

"That's awful!" I almost shouted. I didn't mean to be blunt, but she left her own son and he doesn't even know she's alive.

"Yes, well, he always said he wanted a little brother named Gill, so I got married again here, and his wish came true. He was the boy sitting next to you."

"That's why he looked so much like you!" I actually did shout that time, and then I blushed.

"Yes… I don't like that girl he was holding hands with. Her name is Luna. She's going to end up a tailor, which isn't exactly a bad job, but she can't sew and she's rude! Her sister on the other hand, she's sweet and she can sew."

"Who was that?"

"The girl with the braids. She's very shy, but the nicest girl you've ever met… Melody, where do you see yourself in ten years?"

I thought about it. I've been thinking of my future for a long time. "I'd like to own a ranch with a great husband and two well rounded kids." She looked at me. "That sounds great! …If it's not any trouble, could you maybe hang out with Gill a little? I believe he could learn from you. Oh, and Gray and Gale also are very shy. You could become friends with them, too. They need it. That includes Candace."

"Okay." I nodded. "But who is Gale and Gray?" "Gale is the one with the odd pre-mature grey hair, and Gray has the orange hair under the hat. He's a little rude, but I'm sure he'll warm up to you. He did to Renee. She's nice, if you have any questions, you can ask her." She smiled, and then the bell went off. It was hard to tell, though, under her coughing. "I'm sorry…Here's a hall pass." She handed me the…what was that? It looked like a glowing branch or something. Anyway, I was off to my next class.


	2. Chapter 2: Gale

"BRRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!" Finally, it was lunch time! I was the first one to sit down. I was so hungry, I ran to the cafeteria. The room was extraordinarily bright. It looked more of a garden than a lunch room. There was only one corner that looked dull. It was dark, and like someone died there, or like it was nighttime and that section of the room was a black hole and the rest was a star. After a while, I realized Gale sat there.

The table he sat at was very long, but he was the only one there, except for Vivi, Luna, Kathy, and Selena at the complete other side of the table. They were whispering. I had a felling I wouldn't get along with them.

I saw that Gale had coffee, but that was it. He sipped it, and then went on reading a book. I was pretty far away, but I could tell it had something to do with astronomy or stars by the cover. At the end of another table, I saw gill sitting alone. He too was sipping and reading, but it was tomato juice, and his book had something to do with leadership. They both looked pretty lonely, so I decided I'd go and talk to one of them. Right when I was about to get up, Maya came and sat next to me, along with two other girls.

"Hey Melody!" she yelled in my ear. At least I couldn't hear her voice much anymore. "This is Renee and Candace! They're the bestest!"

Renee smiled and waved to me from the other side of the table. I always found it odd when people waved when they were so close to you. Bow, shake hands, hug, kiss, do something else! "Hey, I'm Renee! It's nice to meet you." She gave me a peace sign.

Candace blushed. "H-hi, I'm…" Her eyes got big and she began to sweat. Renee hugged her and then she said. "Candace! I'm Candace…"

"Nice to meet you two." I said, as I got up and bowed. "But I think I'm going to go around and meet other people, 'kay?" Renee and Maya both simultaneously said, "'Kay!" but Candace just blushed and looked at the ground, twiddling her thumbs. "I-I'm sorry…" She said. "It's my fault you don't want to talk to me…"

"Of course not! I just thought I should meet some of the other people, see who I could hand out with and who I shouldn't. I promise I'll sit next to you tomorrow, okay?"

This time, she stopped blushing and smiled. "'Kay!" I got up and threw out my sandwich. I wasn't very hungry anyway. I don't know why I packed it, I hate cucumbers! I was going to head towards Gill, but of course, Luna beat me to him. That was the fourth time she did that. It was like she was psychic or something.

So instead, I went to Gale. He just looked up at me saying; "Can I help you?" His voice was soothing, like creek water flowing, but much smoother. It was hard to explain, really. It made me shudder in surprise, because… I really liked the sound of his voice.

"A-actually, I thought you looked lonely, a-and that you'd like some company."

His eyes were two different colors. Both were green, but one was more yellow. The eyebrow above the non-yellowish eye raised, and he motioned for me to sit.

"… I usually don't talk to mortals, but I can tell you're not normal, you're kinder and… different. Plus, I don't know you."

"Mortals?" I asked. He sounded as if he wasn't human, like some other creature inside a human's shell… I've read about that, apparently, it can happen, but I don't believe it.

"Yes, Vivi and I are not human. I am a Wizard and she is a Witch. Do not worry, though, I am not some creepy being trapped in human form, all Wizards and Witches look like human, but some of us have different shaped ears, and some different color eyes, like me." She smiled and sipped his coffee. I could tell he enjoyed it by the way he closed his eyes.

"……Okay, how did you know that was what I was thinking?"

"Being a Wizard includes being psychic, but most people do not know that. In fact, you are the only mortal that knows Vivi and I aren't human."

"Really? Why did you decide to tell me?"

He sipped his coffee. "I can tell you are different, as I said. You actually were not scared to come and talk to me. I can see you will do great things for this town, Melody." He cleared his throat. "… It's odd, I can also engage in an intelligent conversation with you. I can't even do that with Vivi, or my trainer."

"Your trainer? What, do you mean you were trained to use magic?"

"Actually, yes, but our Masters are the ones who taught us that. This is more like fighting to the death. I usually fought Vivi, but we were young, and told not to kill each other." He looked up to the sky.

"In fact, now that I think about it, most everything I have done in the past was with Vivi. She's like my older sister. I don't understand why she wants to runaway and get married with me."

I wasn't going to say it, but I could defiantly see where she was coming from. He's cute, mysterious, magical, my age… Well, I wasn't sure about that one. "Pardon my asking," I said "But just how old are you?"

He sipped his coffee once again. "Exactly, Three hundred, seventy-five million, twenty-one thousand, four hundred, seven years old. Eight months, three weeks, four days, fourteen hours, fifty seven minutes, thirty two seconds… From the time you asked me."

My jaw…DROPPED! So much for the same age thing. "Seriously!?!?"

He chuckled. "No, that's actually Vivi's age. I'm about four hundred years younger."

We both laughed. I don't understand why though, it wasn't that funny Followed by his laughter, I saw him blushing. It looked odd under his tattoo.

He looked over to Vivi. He was staring at her, and when he saw her, she blushed and turned away. Luna was next to her, looking like she was on the verge of tears. I looked over at Gill. His face was red and he was looking up at the sky. His mouth was moving as if to say, "Why?"

Gale must've seen me staring at him. "…Go and talk to him. I know you could make him happy. Only you or time… Or if you don't want to talk to him, I could also put a spell on him to make him happy, that always works, too." I think that was his way of saying he wanted me to stay, but I was told to become friends with him, too. "Gale!" I shouted. "Artificial happiness is wrong!" He smiled at me as I walked away.

"…You are the chosen one, Melody. I can sense it."


	3. Chapter 3: Gill is Lunaless TT

I walked over to the blonde, who was on the verge of crying. He looked upset, and mad. "What do you want?" he asked

I gave him a worried smile. My mother always said it made people happier, and it showed that I care. "Well, you looked upset, and I thought you needed some company." I sat down across from him.

"Oh, no thank you, you've done enough." He sniffled. "I'm sorry for my allergies."

"What do you mean I've done enough?" I asked. It was my first day of school, and I was already being blamed for something from a person who I just met.

"Well, it's, umm…" He blushed. "It's a little embarrassing."

I got up and sat down next to him. "It's okay, I don't mind."

He looked down, twiddling his thumbs. That must've been a trait of the town, because a lot of people did it. "Ummm… You know that girl I was holding hands with? The pink haired one?" I nodded and laughed at his description. It was pretty noticeable.

"Well, she thought she saw me…" I could see a tear drip down his face. "She thought that I was gawking at you, and… She broke up with me." More tears came now. "Wow, I hate allergies." Out of nowhere, he broke down and slammed his head down to the table. "WHY DO I HAVE SUCH MANLY PIGGISH CHARACTERISTICS?!? I NEVER WANTED TO HURT HER!!"

I wasn't going to say it, but you just can't say the two words manly and characteristics in the same sentence when you're referring to yourself, it just doesn't happen.

I patted his back. "Hey, it's okay. All guys will have… Manly characteristics every once in a while, and I'm sure if you talk to her, you might get her to understand that… And if it doesn't work out, there are plenty of other people in this school."

He picked his head up, slowly, and smiled. I wiped a tear from his cheek. He leaned in and kissed me on the forehead. "Thank you, Melody. You defiantly have a way with words, it's like… You were sent here on this island by somebody to solve all of our problems."

I smiled at him. "BRRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!" Seventh period, chemistry. We both got up, and went our separate ways for class. I ran into the little clique in the hallway. "Hi." I said

Selena just stared at me, giving me this odd, angry face, as if she was ordered to stay in the background and look tough. If she was, she was pretty good at it. Kathy was next to her, giving me a worried face, as if to say sorry. Luna got right up at me. "Look, I am NOT about to lose Gill to you, so you better back off, or there is going to be some serious butt-kicking."

I found it funny that she was standing on her tip-toes, and that she actually said "butt-kicking." How old was she, five? She backed off, and Vivi got in my face. "Stay away from Gill, and stay far away from Gale. You aren't the chosen one like he says you are, you're only human."

"Unlike you!" I said. "…Witch."

"WHAT!?! WHO TOLD YOU!?!?!" The other girls all had puzzled looks on their faces.

"Gale, because I can actually have a conversation with him, and I'm not all over him wanting to get married!"

She looked at if she was about to cry, and at the same time, punch me in the face. Of course, she did cry. Broke down, almost like Gill, but worse.

I ignored it, but kept on talking, after getting a little time to think. "…Wait, the chosen one?"

"G-go away." She asked. For some reason, I obeyed and went to Chemistry class.

The teacher was Mr. Hayden. He was… Odd, to put it nicely.

"Okay, let's jump back to the first day of school, because we have a new student! We are going to go around, say our name, and tell us a little something about you. Okay, I'm Mr. Hayden, and I also own a bar in town."

We went around the room. Most of the people I knew from study hall and homeroom, but there was one kid who I didn't know, and he was…HOT! It was his turn to talk.

"Hiya! I'm Luke, and I'm a carpenter! And a sexy one at that ladies!" He smiled with thumbs up! Selena was gawking at him, and Maya came up to me from nowhere. "Isn't he cute? He's all the girls' dream."

Luke looked at me, and winked. I blushed, and then it was my turn. "Umm, I'm Melody and I… I'm here to become a farmer."

After everyone has gone, he assigned us lab partners. I was paired with Luke… Unfortunately.

Luke came up to me. "Sit here."

He sat down, and then pushed the other chair to the other side of the room. "…Okay, then."

"Sit on my lap, you know you want to." I did, but I really didn't know him that well. "No, that's okay."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Yo! Calvin, the chair?" Some guy with hairy arms wheeled the chair back to him. He was also cute, like a cowboy hunk. The chair came right to me, and then I sat. He grabbed my hand, and put it his lap.

"Okay, class, settle down. Mix the sodium sulfide with…"

Luke looked at me. "I have no idea what he's saying; I'm lost in your eyes." I looked over at Gale, and he looked somehow hurt. Of course, he always had that serious face.

"Luke! Melody!" Mr. Hayden yelled. "Melody, it's your first day, so pay attention. Luke, you should know better… Though you never do. Come on, get to it!"

Luke and I looked at each other. Neither of us knew what to do. He picked up the sodium sulfide and some green stuff that I didn't know what it was, and mixed them.

"W-why is it bubbling over? LUKE!" It was bubbling and sizzling. "BOOM!" It exploded right into our faces. I laughed, but Luke just stared at me, wide-eyed, whispering "no", while shaking his head.

Mr. Hayden stood right in front of me. "…GO TO THE OFFICE!" He shouted. I looked up at him, with sad eyes. "Yeah, it doesn't work on me, GO!"

"But I don't know where it is!"

"Take your pass, it's right next door." He handed me the odd twig, and I looked at Gale. He shook his head no, as if he was disappointed with me. I left the room. On the first day, I had detention… For something that Luke really did.


	4. Chapter 4: Am I really in trouble?

I walked in the principal's office, and saw that it was very… dull. Its wall color was yellow, but it looked like it was once white. The curtains were the worst color, and on top of that, they were stained. The rest of the room was either just as bad, or a little worse, except for the carpet. The carpet looked as if a God had stepped on it, but when he saw the rest of the room, he dashed. The room was connected to a different room, from which a voice called:

"I'll be with you in a moment, please sit!"

I was actually afraid to, but I was in enough trouble for one day. The seat was sticky.

Soon enough, a short, fat man came out from the other room. He looked like an older version of Gill, but his British accent was a little thicker. "Oh, you must be Melody! I'm Mr. Hamilton, the principal and superintendant of this school, plus Mayor. We don't have many residents here, so I claimed all three jobs! How may I help you?"

It took me a second to process that his last name was the same as Mrs. Hamilton's, so he most likely was Gill's father. It took me even longer to talk because I was in awe with all his power. "Oh, Mr. Hayden sent me here because I laughed when Luke blew something up in chemistry."

Mr. Hamilton just stared at me for a second, then burst out…Not so much laughing, but deep chuckling. "Oh, that Hayden always tries to set Luke up with Kathy! He probably just wanted you out if the picture."

"Why would he care who she dates?"

"She's his daughter, didn't you see the resemblance?" He deeply chuckled again. It was sort of creepy, like Santa Claus.

"Oh, well…Why Luke, he's sort of a…player. He kept flirting with me, along with some other girls, and he's definitely eye-candy!" I blushed. I can't believe I just said that to some old creepy Santa Claus dude who I don't even know! …And he's Gill's father.

Through me yet again blushing, and him yet again chuckling, he said "Oh, you teenagers and your teenage hormones!" He immediately stopped, as if he was a recording, and someone hit pause. "What do you think of Gill?"

"…Umm…" "Ha! I knew it! He's just like his old man, attracting all the ladies! Uh huh uh huh uh huh!" He was know on his feet, dancing like he was either fifty or three, but he soon stopped again, just like before, and sat.

"I'm sorry… That was uncalled for, but do you think you can steal him away from Luna?"

After last period…Probably not. He's cute, yes, but I can tell he may be in love with her (for some reason!) "Well, I can tell Gill really cares deeply for her."

He sighed. "Yep, just like his father, falling for the wrong girl. Next thing I knew, we had Jill, and then my ex-wife stole her away from me…" I looked at him. He was depressing. "Oh, I'm sorry! I was rambling!" He perked back into happiness.

We talked for a while, and then I remembered something. "Oh, yes! What are these hall passes?"

His face got extremely red, and he was really sweaty. "W-what are you talking about? It's j-just a hall pass."

"No, it's like a twig of some glowing tree."

His eyes grew wide. "You mean you can see it?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I can!"

He sighed again, but he looked partially happy this time. "Only those of pure hearts can see what it really is. Others just see a regular block of wood that says 'hall pass' on it… You were sent here for a reason! You are our town's savoir!"

"BRRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!" The bell rang again. "CRAP!" He exclaimed. "Come to my office at the end of the school day, I need to talk to you about the towns…Problems. Unfortunately, I don't have a free period during school hours."

I nodded, and left for study hall with Mrs. Hamilton.


	5. Chapter 5: Chase's perfect plan

I entered the room, only to be greeted by an orange haired guy with three bobby pins. Well, not exactly greeted, but more ran into him.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" He said while rubbing his eyes. He opened them after about five seconds, and then noticed it was me. "Melody…I'm Chase, sorry about that." He scratched the back of his head nervously.

One thing popped into my head 'he's_ really hot!' _

"Oh, no I'm sorry, I ran into you, it's my fault!" We both bent down to pick up the books he dropped. "Well, if you want to blame yourself." He laughed under his sentence.

I saw Maya in the beyond him, and she too, was laughing, yet her laugh was kinda scary, as if she was crazy and about to kill him. Chase must've noticed her, too. He turned around, only to see her coming our way. "Oh, God, here she comes!"

"Hey, Mels! This is my boyfriend, Chase!" I looked at him. "Mels?"

"For the last time, and you better get it through your thick head… I AM NOT YOUR FRICKIN' BOYFRIEND!"

She just giggled. "Playing hard to get, again are we?" She then kissed him on the cheek. "Okay, see ya! Bye Mels!"

He looked embarrassed. "Mels?!" I said. "…Are you okay?" I asked

He finally breathed. "DAMMIT SHE IS ANNOYING!" Without thinking, I responded with; "Yeah, I know it, but you are really cute." I immediately covered my mouth, and we both blushed. "Oh…MY GOD! I am so sorry."

He shook his head, laughing, followed by him looking at the ceiling. He was probably to embarrassed to look at me. "You know…" He said. "This could work." He looked at me again, with a sexy, evil smile.

"What could work?" I asked

"Every time Maya comes around us when we are together, we can just pretend we're dating! This way, she can get off my back, she won't bug you, and Vivi and Luna can't get jealous of you stealing away Gill or Gale!" It was the perfect plan.

"And…" he added. "You're also really pretty, so I'll get some pleasure out of it." We shared blushes once again. I never really thought I was pretty. I have side part bangs on shoulder length, wavy, dark gray hair, and purple eyes. I also had a small nose and a few freckles. I'd say I was average.

"Wait," I paused, and thought for a second. "How did you know about the thing with Vivi and Luna?"

He laughed "Everyone knows because of Maya!" I started to laugh with him. "But how would she know?"

"She's probably stalking you, too." We both burst out laughing. We probably could make a cute couple, but Maya wouldn't think so. I looked at the clock. Ten minutes before the bell rang. "Wow, time just flies!" he said.

Maya started to walk over to us again. "Hey guys, are you getting to know—…" She stopped. Chase's lips were immediately pressed against mine, and his arms around my waist. I didn't expect it, but still, I grabbed onto his hair. I didn't expect it, but no one was in shock as much as Maya. She dropped the books she was carrying, much as I dropped them half an hour earlier. Her jaw dropped even harder.

"Melody! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO GO AND STEAL EVERYONE'S BOYFRIEND!?!" She ran out of the room crying. Most girls would have their best friend follow them, running after them, but right before, gving you a dirty look, but she didn't. She had no friends. Sure, Renee and Candace were nice to her, but they were in the corner, studying with some green-haired girl. I was the closest thing she had to a friend, and I just ruined it.

Chase finally let go of me. "It worked." He said soberly. He smiled at me, and I smiled back at him. I tried to resist that smile, and I somehow did. Catching him off-guard, I slapped him across the face so forcefully, he stepped backwards. He turned back at me, angrily.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" He exclaimed

"Chase!" He turned around. Mrs. Hamilton was right there. She was very tall compared to us both. "No profanity will be used in this classroom, got it?"

He nodded, and she turned back around and sat at her desk. Chase turned to Gill.

"Hey, G! What's profanity?" Gill rolled his eyes. "Using profanity is swearing…Bloody imbecile."

"You know, you're just like your mom! Smart person!"

"Oh, you're just the best at insulting! Comparing me to mummy? Seroiusly?"

"It's mOmmy! MOMMY! And who says mommy anyways? Mamma's boy!"

"At least I'm not stupid, and my mom isn't unemployed!"

"_At least I'm not stupid, and my mom isn't unemployed!" _ Chase mocked. "Prissy boy!"

Gill stomped off, sort of in a feminine way. "I AM NOT PRISSY!"

Chase smirked and laughed, then he turned back to me. "What's wrong with you!?" He was laughing hard, but stopped when he saw the hurt in my eyes.

"You know, Maya just ran into the bathroom crying and no one ran after her. She doesn't have any friends, and I was supposed to be the one to change that." He looked taken back. Beyond him, I saw Gale, smiling away.

"Melody, she has no friends because of the way she acts, and she doesn't care about it, either."

"Oh, she doesn't care!?! Is that why she now bawling in the bathroom?!?"

"She was on both of our nerves, and now she'll never bug us again."

I shook my head. "She wasn't on my nerves, and don't worry, I'm gonna make sure she'll get right back on yours."

I ran out of the room to find the bathroom. "Melody…" He reached out for me, but I was gone. "You're right."

My plan to make her feel better might have worked, that is… If I knew where the bathroom was, or which one she was in.


	6. Chapter 6: Maya's flaws

The hallways were unfortunately empty. I was hoping for some random person to just pop out of nowhere and shout "Maya went in there!" or "Let me show you where Maya went!" Biut of course, that didn't happen. It would have been very helpful.

I looked around for a while until I found an old man. By now I was on the other side of the school, completely lost. He was wearing a custodian uniform that had a name tag. It read; "_Ramsey"_

I of course ran to him. When he saw me coming, he just stared without blinking. "Excuse me…" I whispered. He was old, so I repeated it a little louder. "Excuse me." I paused. He continued to stare.

"Did you happen to see a girl with a frilly, puffy, pink dress?" He just went on staring at me. '_How are his eyes not all dried out yet?'_

"She also had blonde, partially braided shoulder length hair. It wasn't really brushed out very well."

"…"

"Sir? Are you okay? …Ramsey? …..DUDE, WAKE UP!!!!" I snapped my fingers right in front of his face, and he finally decided to shake his head and blink a few times.

"Finally…" I exhaled. "Well, have you seen her or not?"

He went back to staring, but this time spoke. "How would you like to go to the next school dance with me?"

I stared back at him, but in a disgusted way. "Do you know where Maya went?"

"We can boogie all night long, sweet cakes!"

'_Boogie? Sweet cakes?'_

I noticed he was missing some teeth. Maybe some smart chick punched him in the mouth for disrespecting woman. He'd be the type of person to do that.

"I might go if you tell me where Maya went."

He rolled his eyes. They were saggy and red. He was a very creepy old man, yet in a way, I could tell he was very much still in shape. "Alright, I think she went into the out-of-order bathroom, which is next to the nurse's office."

I bowed politely, and ran. "Thanks!"

He pointed behind him. "You're going in the wrong direction! That way!"

"Got it, thanks!"

He went back to mopping and whistling, but then he realized something. "Hey, what about that dance?"

I turned around, and stopped. I'm surprised I didn't get yelled at for shouting in the hallway. "I'll get back to you on that!"

Pretty soon I found the nurses office. Next to it, was Maya, sitting outside the bathroom. When she saw me, she scooted inside. "Oh, come on!"

The bathroom was very…disgusting. It matched the principal's office a little too much. Maya looked up at me. "What do you want?" She sniffled. "All the stalls are out of order, no one ever comes in here… Of course, you wouldn't know that, you're just the stupid new girl. There's a working bathroom over next to Mr. Dale's carpentry room."

Mr. Dale's room was on the other side of the school. I thought about leaving, but that would be stupid. I went through so much crap to get here, I didn't even know where it was! Plus, I could somehow tell she wanted me to stay. Maybe some of Gale's psychic powers rubbed off on me.

"Maya, Chase had this stupid idea to get you off his nerves, so he just kissed me…I-, he just grabbed onto me, and… I got caught up in the moment, I guess."

She looked down at her knees. "You were my only friend, you know, and then when I saw Chase kiss you, and then you grabbed him back…"

He smiled a little, and tears rolled down her face. "But I was stupid to think that anyone would want to be my friend. I'm stupid, hyper, annoying, ugly."

"Maya, you're beautiful." That was probably the biggest lie I ever told.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you are. You're smart, pretty, good at sports from what I saw at gym… That's why Chase likes you and not me. I'll never be anywhere near as likeable as you are."

More tears rolled down her face. Now she started to bawl. "Maya-," I was stopped by her getting louder.

Some guy peered into the bathroom. "Are you alright? Why is she crying, you know the nurses office is right here."

"Heartbreak, you have anything for that?" I asked him.

"No, I don't think so, but I do have sugar free lollipops if she wants one." He went back into the nurses office.

Maya immediately perked up. "I want a lollipop!" She squealed She got up, locked arms with mine, and skipped next door.

"Can I have a lollipop, Mr. Jinnykins?" She asked with puppy eyes and a pouty face.

He smiled at her. "Of course, Maya. And who is your friend?" He asked.

"This is Melody! She's my best friend!" That was a quick transition. Maybe she has a disorder…

He handed her a lollipop. "Oh, I see. You're that new girl aren't you? Would you care for a lollipop also?"

"No thank you." For some reason, I found him to be very attractive. I felt like I had to be proper and adult around him. Yet, he was probably just as old as my father.

"Oh, yes, a very adult girl you are, I can tell." _'Why is everyone here so psychic?'_

"BRRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!" The bell rang, and it was time for home ec.

"_Be careful, don't go near her during home ec class." _I remembered Vivi saying. Oh, well, what could really happen? "Hey, Maya, what's your next class?"

"Home ec!"

"Cool, mine too! Where is that?"

"I'll bring you!" She looked over at the nurse. "See ya, Mr. Jin!"

"I'll see you later, but hopefully now to soon!"

She locked arms with me, and whispered in my ear while we were walking "Isn't he almost as cute as Chase?"

I blushed. "Yeah, I guess." I actually thought he beat him in cuteness

"I'll never be able to get him to notice me, anyway. He doesn't date anyone ever since his wife…Died."

I looked at her. "I'll never get anyone to notice me." She got back into her depressing state. She had major mood swings.

"Maya, if you really are that insecure, why don't you come over to my house sometime and I'll give you a makeover?"

"Really!?!" She squealed again, and then hugged me. "You're the best! I love you!"

Two guys passed us, both cute. One whistled as us, and the other was chanting. "KISS! KISS! KISS!"

"Maya...Umm…" I whispered.

"Yeah, sorry. When can I come over?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"Sounds great!"

The two guys kept on walking. "I have an idea what they're gonna do at her house."

"Yeah…Let's go tell Chase about it!"

"Okay."


	7. Chapter 7: Could it be her?

The home ec teacher happened to be Candace and Luna's grandmother. She was way too old to be teaching, but she looked like a happy lady, who still had it together. "Hello class! As you might already know, we have a new student Melody! I'm Ms. Tailor, but please, just call me Grandma Shelly, everyone does!" She went right into teaching after that. "Oh, it' such a joyous occasion that we have a new student, why don't we all bake some cookies? Everyone get into partners, it's easier that way!"

The two boys from earlier were there, giggling like little girls. They of course were partners. I rushed to Chase, but he was already partners with some muscular kid with red hair. Luke was paired with some other muscular kid that looked like a cowboy hunk, and Gill of course was with Luna. Candace was with Renee, and Kathy (the only one of those clique girls I didn't mind) was with some girl with red glasses and green hair. Why did everyone have such weird color hair in this town? Even Grandma Shelly's hair was a little bluish.

Almost everyone was in partners, except for Maya and me. When she noticed that, she immediately clung onto me, "Yay! I'm so happy you decided to be my partner, Mels! I shovuld tell you, though, I'm a terrible cook!"

Vivi and Selena were both laughing behind us, and Luna was laughing next to us. Gill just sat there, trying to pay attention to what was going on. "Okay, everyone! Get your ingredients! The ones you will positively need are going to be under your desk, Melody, but be careful, because I always put in a couple of extra things that could be very harmful!"

Maya grabbed everything from under the table. There was flour, shampoo, baking soda, brown sugar, regular sugar, gun powder, butter, eggs, vanilla extract, aspirin, and salt. She beamed "Good, we'll need everything!"

She grinned the biggest, cheesiest grin you've ever seen. I couldn't help but stare at her. "What is it, silly face?"

"Maya, look carefully, what do you see that we don't need? I'll give you a hint, there are three things." I can't believe I had to talk to an eleventh grader as if she was in first. There was a few laughs from around us.

She took a second to look at everything, then she put the aspirin, shampoo, and salt back under the table. "There!"

"No, Maya, we need the salt, we don't need the gun powder."

"Oh, okay!" She brought the salt back on top, and put the gun powder under the table.

"You can make whatever kind of cookies you'd like, the extra ingredients will be up at the table over there." She pointed to her right. There was a huge table filled with al kinds of ingredients, like we were on Iron chef!

"What kind of cookies would you like to make?" I asked Maya

She replied with "Chase's favorite are orange, so let's make them orange!"

She was so giddy, that when she tried to get up to get the orange extract, she fell flat on her face. Everyone laughed. Even I laughed a little under my breath. I tried to hold it in, but she's just so…Idiotic!

She got up and brushed herself off, then skipped to the table. She came back with and orange and some extract, announcing; "I fell!"

"I saw that, are you okay?"

"No, when we put it in the oven, I need to go and get a band-aid!"

"Okay, then…"

"Can you come with me?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Yay! You're my best friend" She hugged me with her leg in the air. I only knew her for five and a half hours!

"Let's see, how much should we put in?" I measured for her, there was absolutely no way I could trust her to do anything correctly. It's mean, yes, but I think I've figured her out pretty well.

Out of nowhere, a paper airplane hit me in the back of the head. On one of the wings, it said "_Melody" _ When I opened it, it read:

_Make an excuse 2 meet me in the hallway! i need 2 talk 2 u now!_

I turned around to see Chase looking urgent. "Uhh, Maya, when you're done with this, put it in the oven at 350°."

"Aye-aye, captain!"

Grandma Shelly looked up at me when I walked up to her. Her face was so wrinkly, and her hair was very white, but she looked like she had it all together…for now. "Yes dear?"

I started to fake sweat. I was good at that, just think of a lot of lava, poring all over you, and the love of your life is watching you make a fool of yourself trying to get out of the heat. "Uh, I think I'm allergic to something in here, can I go get some air?"

"Of course, deary, take as long as you need!" She handed me a hallpass from a stack on her desk. There was two left, one for Chase and one for Maya.

"Thank you." I scurried out of the room, and after a second, Chase followed me. He looked down, sweating, but for real.

"Umm…Look I'm really sorry about last period…"

"Oh, yeah, that's okay, Maya's really happy."

"Yeah, I like to see her be perky…She's a very perky girl."

He started to blush a little more

"Uh…You're not gay, are you?"

"WHAT?!? NO, OF COURSE NOT, WHY!?"

"Some of my idiot friends saw you and Maya hugging in the hallway, and they thought they saw you smelling her hair or something…"

"WHO? I'LL KICK THEIR ASS!"

"Those two guys in there that aren't in any of the other classes. They're special ed, and they make up rumors all the time."

"I'll kill them! I'll pulverize them! Smack them upside the head with my big, heavy purse, that's what I'll do!"

His face became more of a natural color now, and he lifted his head. "Yeah, there's no way you could be that way, you grabbed me pretty tightly last period!" He smirked like an idiot, but it was cute.

Maya came through the door pretty soon. "Melody! I just put it in the oven, lets go!"

Chase became sheepish again. "Hey Maya. How are you?"

She started walking away. "Come on, lets go, Mels! Move your fanny!"

I started following her. "See ya, Chase."

After about thirty seconds, I said. "Geez, that was cold, do you really expect to get with him if you ignore him?"

"Here's my plan; You will make me look drop dead gorgeous tomorrow, and I'll ignore him, making him want me!"

"You have to remember this is Chase we're talking about. Eventually, he'll give up on you and go for m-…Someone else."

"No he won't! I want him to go through the same hell I've went through for ten years!"

We were in eleventh grade, seventeen years old. She's been chasing him since first grade!

"Wow, you actually are in love with him, aren't you?"

"A lot of people say that if he doesn't like you yet, give up, but I say to never give up on your dreams! Don't you think, Melody?" I nodded. That was a good way to put it, but I don't think that'll work out for her.

Soon enough (and not a moment too soon) we were at the nurse's office.

"Hello again girls!" His smile was fake, and he looked pained. "Maya, did you fall?"

She must've been a regular when it came to falling. "I'm such a klutz!" She said, half jumping, rolling her eyes, smiling a cheesy smile, and shrugging her shoulders all at the same time. It looked very awkward.

"Why don't I just give you a couple of band-aids in case it happens again?"

She looked down. "I don't have pockets." We could both tell she was about to cry, like she was just told she could never see him again. Mr. Jin cringed.

"Maya, I'll just put them in my purse."

She perked up again. "Okay!" Mr. Jin handed me a boatload of band-aids.

"Is there anything else?" He said.

Maya grinned from ear to ear. "Noppers!" That was a new word, and quite an awkward one.

"What about you, miss Melody?"

"I'm good, thank you. Come on, Maya, we have to make sure the cookies don't burn."

"Cookies? No, one giant cookie."

I stared at her. "Then it will have to cook at little longer."

She make that smile that could haunt you in the night. "Not if you crank the heat up to 1,500!" 

I started running to the home ec room.

"Hey, where you goin'?"

She chased after me, and I ran so fast, she couldn't catch up so well. After about only what felt like a second, I was at the door. About a minute later, Maya was there with me. Smoke was spurting out like a volcano. You could still faintly see Chase, opening our oven and seeing a blob of cookie. Through the smoky haze of her voice, she coughed "Yummy!" She was such a peculiar person.

The bell rang, thank God! "BRRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!" I ran as fast as I could, it's not like Grandma Shelly would've been able to catch me. I'm surprised a fire drill didn't do off. In fact, when I looked around, I saw no fire drill signs, no exit signs, nothing for safety.

After a second, I remembered I had to go to the principal's office, which happened to be one of the worst fire hazards I've ever seen.

Mr. Hamilton greeted me with a warm smile, nothing creepy, like Maya's smile. Gill was sitting, looking bored. "Good day, Melody!" Mr. Hamilton said excitedly. I'll be with you in just a second, I just need to grab something in the back room. Please, sit."

Gill's backpack and other crap was covering the other seats. "What's up, Gill?" He looked startled, as if he was staring into space, and he just noticed me. "Good evening, Melody." He pushed his stuff and pushed it onto the floor.

"How's it going between you and Luna?"

"It's Luna and I, Melody, and…" He turned away. "She's pretty upset with me for some reason. She told me…She's starting to have feelings for someone else, someone her age."

There was a queer moment of silence. I tried to think of something to say that was comforting, but all that came out was, "Wait, she's not in our grade." Come to think of it, she was kinda short compared to us.

He shook his head. "No, she's two years younger than us, but she's advanced, like me, so she's in most of our classes."

More silence…

"She's in my brother's grade, then." I blurted out randomly. It probably wasn't the most comforting thing to say, since he was hurting, but it got his mind off of Luna for a second.

"Really, what's his name?"

Mr. Hamilton came out of the other connecting room just then. He was carrying a quilt. "If you can find the other half of this, it will explain everything you need to know." Now that I looked at it more closely, it looked as if it was ripped in half.

"Thank you." I bowed politely, and took the quilt.

"Father, do you think that she is the one?"

"Gill…She can still see through the eyes of a child."

"Are you saying she has a pure heart?"

"No, but her child will, years from now. She will be the one to save us."

"So…She doesn't have the pure heart this town is looking for…"

"This town is not looking for a pure heart, we have many children here with pure hearts. This town is looking for a good heart, in a body that can withstand pressure and pain, unlike a child. She has the chosen heart."

"Dad, that's just stupid."

"You will see."


	8. Chapter 8: At homeSelena's troubles

Home…Boring, as usual. Dad was at work, and mom was watching her soaps, folding the laundry. From the living room, I heard slight whimpering.

"Mom, what is it now?"

"We don't get 'Days of Our Lives' here! We only have this new one called 'Stranded'!"

"Well, what's it about?"

"This girl, Chelsea, is on a cruise, right? Then a big storm hits and she gets stranded on an island along with another family. She's starting to fall in love with the family's son, Elliot. The family and her start to build a decent little town there, and some new people come to live there. Then a new, hot guy comes to town, and Chelsea starts to like him, too, and she can't decide. Vaughn or Elliot?"

There was a pause as I rolled my eyes. Isn't life just a big soap opera, filled with drama and romance? I can't believe people actually like those things…

"No, Chelsea! Don't do that, Elliot is right behind you two!"

The front door opened and slammed. "I hate this school! It's filled with drama and romance!" That was freaky.

"Hi, Beethoven…" I groaned. He is such a girl!

"Okay, so like get this," See what I mean? Doesn't that sound feminine to you? "This really hot pink haired chick came up to me and told me she likes me today!"

Luna…So that's who Gill was talking about.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked. I knew what was, she was dating Gill. Not for long, hopefully, though.

"Right after she told me she went up to some creepy blonde about your age and kissed him, and if I mess with him, he'll beat me up!"

I laughed at his comment, Gill was scrawny and weak. He relies on his smarts and his power to back him up.

Under my laugh, I told him "Oh, I'm sure you could take him in a fight…"

Both Mr. and Mrs. Hamilton wanted them split up, and this could be the easiest way to do it.

"Well, he's your age, and your pretty strong, but he's your age, so he could probably take you down, and your stronger than me, and so he'll take me down, since he's your age, so he could take me down, plus he's your-."

"STOP, YOU'RE KILLING ME!" There was a small pause. "Why don't you try and take me down if you're worried about it?"

He grinned from ear to ear. I never understood why guys always love to fight.

"Great, that'll give me the chance to get back at you for….uh, for…DAMMIT! Normal sibilings fight, why don't we?"

"We aren't normal!"

He was always the kind of person who loved to be normal, to fit in. But, of course, I didn't. We were total opposites, but honestly, being normal is so cliché. I believe he was a little angry that I called him not normal, because he decided to charge at me, full speed.

I stepped to the side, and he ran into the fridge. "Are you okay?"

He shook it off, without answering, and ran straight towards me again. When I stepped to the side this time, he stepped with me, and pinned me down.

I struggled to turn over and pin him down, but it only took me a second. "Gill is weak and scrawny, he wouldn't hurt a fly. You really could take him in a fight, and I would like to be there when you kick his ass!"

I got up, brushed myself off, and then helped him up. "Cool, thanks Mels!"

"…You are the second person to call me that today, and no one has ever called me that in my life!" I said, gritting my teeth. That nickname was so irritating!

"Well, maybe it's because….." There was another pause.

"Yeah, I have no idea either, just start your homework."

We both got out our books and did all our homework within about twenty minutes. Most of it was review from the work we did in our old school.

The front door opened and closed. Dad was wearing his work clothes. Now mom was done with her soaps and was cleaning dishes.

"Honey, I'm home!" Dad said, very tacky.

Mom rolled her eyes. "Hi Jack."

Dad came up to me and patted me on the forehead. "How was school today?"

He told me about his day, and I told him about mine.

"So my perfect little angel got detention?"

"Yeah, but it was stupid, because Mr. Hayden saw Luke flirting with me, and he wants Luke to date his daughter, Kathy (God knows why) and he got fed up and sent me to the Principal's office, but then the principal, who is also the Mayor of this town, and the superintendent of the school, told me to come back after school to talk to me, and he gave me a quilt…He said I was the chosen one or something."

Dad's face went blank. He never could follow what people say very well. "Yeah, okay, just go and feed the chickens…"

Did I mention we live on a farm? Yeah, we do. So, I followed my dad's orders and went to feed the chickens. Outside of the coop, there was the chickens, clucking and charging at me. I gave them some cracked corn, then went back to the house.

That was the first time I noticed how beautiful the view from our house really was. We lived on a large hill, and at the bottom, there was the town. First were some houses, then the town hall, next the school, after was the town clinic, some more houses, the town inn, and last were a few shops. On the hill was our fields where we grew the crops, and the colors were very exquisite. Above the house was the town mine, the carpenter, and a few other places, including a waterfall. This island was gorgeous.

Down by the first set of houses was something freaking out. It kept running around in circles, and it looked like a red dot. Of course, I had to check it out.

But curiosity killed the cat, because it was just about that time that I remembered Selena had red hair. She looked up the hill at that point. She must've heard me. When her head was up, I could see tear streaks running down her face. She turned her head back down and sobbed. I started to slowly back away. "Get back here, flat chest!" She said

I sat down next to her, and she started crying sadistically. "WHAT AM I GOING TO DO, MELS?" She must've known I hated that name.

"W-well, what's wrong?"

"…It's so NOT my fault! It's Hayden's, and Kathy's, and Luke's!"

"What is their fault?" I asked, sympathetically. It was hard though, since I kind of hated her.

"Mr. Hayden wants Kathy to date Luke, and Kathy is my best friend, but I really like Luke, and if I date him, which I'm not even sure if he likes me, then Mr. Hayden won't want me hanging out with Kathy, and then Luke will probably break up with me, and I'll have nothing, and I don't know what to do!"

I thought about that. "Well, do you know if Kathy likes Luke as well?"

"Who doesn't?!?" She laid her head on my shoulder.

"Then, …You have to choose, your best friend, or some idiot who will dump you within a week?"

"But I really like Luke!"

"….Does Kathy like anyone else than Luke then?"

"Yeah! I'll just get her to tell Owen that she likes him, and then they'll date, so Mr. Hayden can't set her up with Luke anymore, and so then I'll tell him how I feel, and then we'll both live happily ever after!"

"….Okay, that works."

I stood up and then helped her up. She wiped her tears and smiled. "Thank you, Melody, and can I just say that you can date whoever you want, whether it's Gill or Gale, and I'll make sure it's okay with Luna and Vivi."

I nodded, and walked on back up the hill. Though it was long, and took forever to get there, I finally saw the house. The inside smelled like apple pie. Dad was sitting down at the kitchen table.

"What took you so long?"

"I was talking to my…friend."

"That's just wonderful, but look at the clock!"

8:30. I think I left at about 5:00. Either that hill is extremely hard and long to climb, or we took longer to talk than I thought we did. Of course, the chickens took up about a half an hour.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry, I have no idea how that happened…"

"Go to your room!"

When I passed him, I smelled alcohol on his breath. One of the animals must've died. He only drank when he was really depressed, such as when one of the animals died.

My bed felt soft, and I somehow fell asleep early.

_My dress flowed in the wind, my eyes sparkling, hair grown down to my hips, reading on a bench._

"_Melody, I shall steal your heart!"_

"_Chase, no! That kiss meant nothing!"_

_Gill walked up to me wearing a prince charming outfit. His British accent sounding deeper_

"'_Tis I who will be the one to steal Juliet's heart. For I am her true Romeo!"_

_Luke suddenly appeared. "You have Luna!"_

"_Not anymore, she was just…Julie, and she's a better fit for Julius."_

_Gale came up to us on a white horse. "Julie and Julius, clever. But you should know that I am exactly what Melody needs. Caring, sweet, smart, sexy, and strong."_

_Jin ran up to us all in a swimsuit with a big lobster._

"_Cowabunga!"_

"_Jin, you're like thirty-five, and no one's said that for about fifty years!" Gill rolled his eyes_

"_So the smart one has bad grammar…See, Melody, he isn't so smart!" Gale smirked_

_They all looked at me suddenly as if I was in a horror movie. "__**So, who's it gonna be, Melody? Who do you want to marry, love forever? Who? Who?**__"_

No!!!

I woke up screaming, then breathing heavily.

'_I don't know' _I thought to myself. _'I mean, I'll always have the time to choose,'_

'_**Right?'**_


	9. Chapter 9: A School Problem

**Hey, it's Kat! Sorry for not uploading for a while. Umm… I will probably have more time during the summer, but I'm pretty busy with end of the year fundraising and stuff. I have a lot of plans for other stories to do, and my Legally Blonde story outline is almost completed! So excited! Just to let you know, Nami (the mom) isn't the nicest mom in the world, much unlike my own. This chapter is going to be a little bit long compared to the rest. Okay, hope you enjoy it!**

"Mom, I can handle it!"

"No, you can't! I know you; you're too shy to lay down the law to your superintendent!"

"Yes I can!"

"I'm going with you and that's final!"

"Fine." I muttered under my breath. My cereal was soggy and gross.

Beethoven ran downstairs. "Hey, Mels! We're gonna be late for school!"

My mom and I looked at the clock. "Dammit! We should've left five minutes ago! Melody, you always take way too long to eat!

I stopped eating immediately. She can just irk you in so many ways. I could have finished if she just would've stopped talking to me. If I chew, I can't hear, and then she'll ask me what she was talking about, and I won't know, and then we get into yet another fight. There's no way around moms.

It took me three seconds to grab my backpack and head out the door. My mom, on the other hand, had to run to her office and grab her purse. Then she had to find her files to show to Mr. Hamilton. And she was rushing me?

On the way to school, we met up with Phoebe, Calvin, Luke, Owen, Luna, Candace, Julius, Anissa, Toby and Renee. Renee, Anissa, Candace and I started to make conversation about clothes, when Toby came up to us.

"Hey, what do you say we skip school today and all go fishing?" He asked, staring at Renee and I the whole time.

She smiled, but you could tell by her tone that she was upset with him. "How many times do I have to tell you, you can't skip school to do stupid things?"

"You can never stop me from being lazy, Nay-nay!"

"That's a new nickname." She said softly, and then looked at him with a huge grin. "I like it!"

"Thanks…But if you're not going fishing, I guess I'm going to have to go by myself." My mom was walking at only a distance of about ten feet, and she was listening into our conversation. She walked up to us and grabbed onto Toby's ear. I wouldn't want to do that, he smelled like fish and probably never showered.

"Look, boy, you are going to school, and you aren't going fishing!" She said in her harsh tone.

Toby looked frightened. My mom had the tendency to do that, she had electrifying red hair, and whenever she got mad, it looked like fire. "Y-yes, ma'am." He said, shaking.

Renee, Anissa and I started laughing, but after a while, my mom gave us one of her famous death glares, and we all shut up.

We entered the building right before the bell rang. I tried to sneak off to Mrs. Hamilton's class, but my mom grabbed onto my ear just like she did to Toby. "No, you're going to show me where Mr. Hamilton's office is."

I brought her to the office, and tried to run off, but she grabbed my shirt. "No, you'll be late, mind as well stay here with me. You can back me up, and you need to learn to talk loudly and not be shy."

"Mom, I'm not shy! All I know is that when you were my age, you were the one that was shy!"

"You still need to learn to be able to lay down the law."

"Whatever." I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

"What did you just say?" My mom asked, gritting her teeth.

"Nothing!"

I walked into his office first, and saw that the room looked even more filthy than I remembered. My mom walked in after me. "This is the school that I sent you to?"

When we turned to face the principal, we saw that there was a woman in a blue maid's dress behind the desk. "Hello!" She said, politefully bowing.

"Where is Mr. Hamilton?" My mom asked impatiently.

"I'm afraid he's not in right now, may I take a message?"

"And just who are you?" My mother spitefully remarked.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I am this school's guidance counselor/secretary. Please, call me Elli, I hate being called Mrs. Baker, it makes me feel so old.

"You are old." My mom rudely remarked.

"Mom!"

She just shook it off. "Ma'am? Would you like to leave a message for Mr. Hamilton?"

"No, I need to see him in person, thank you very much. Man, how stupid can you get?"

"Mom!" I turned to Elli. "I'm truly sorry, she isn't normally this cruel, she's just a little upset because my dad was very drunk last night."

"Sweetie, is your father an alcoholic?" She asked, as if she really cared, but we all know that she really doesn't.

"Not at all! You see, we live on a farm, and I'm guessing because of the move, one of the animals got sick on the fairy over here, and died. He only drinks when an animal dies."

"I understand now, yes…"

Just then, Mr. Hamilton bursted through the door. "Hello! Hello all! How are you on this fine day, Elli?"

"Very good, and just how are you sir?"

He turned to me. "I was fine until I saw a new student skipping class so that she could talk to a guidance counselor! Hello, Melody, how are you doing today?"

"I'm good thank you, my mom kind of dragged me down here because she would like to speak with you."

He turned to my mom. "Is that her?" He asked, sounding very puzzled.

"Yes."

"I don't see it."

"I look like my father." My mom was very homely looking, with a short, mom hair cut, blue eyes, and plaid on all the time. She never wore make up or dressed up to look nice. I wore make up every day, along with doing my hair, and there was absolutely no way in the world would I ever were a plaid jacket and faded blue sneakers.

"Yes well, let us cut to the chase now." No matter what he said, it almost always sounded formal: 'let us?' "Mrs. … I'm sorry, I don't think I know your last name."

"Nami Daniels."

"So, you're husband's name is Jack Daniels?"

"…wow, I cannot believe I never thought about that."

"That's quite alright, it's just funny."

"Well, as I just told you, I am Mrs. Daniels, and I have a couple of things that I would like to point out."

"Shoot."

I went up to Mr. Hamilton. "If I were you, I wouldn't tell my mom to shoot, because she can get a little crazy."

He just nodded his head and whispered. "Ahh, yes."

"Well, my daughter was telling me how at ninth period yesterday, there was a fire in the home ec class, am I correct?"

"Well, not much of a fire, just a lot of smoke."

"Yes, and why wasn't there any smoke alarms, and why didn't anyone evacuate the building, when there was a chance that someone could have easily been hurt?"

"Uh, well, I believe that Elli has an explanation for that, not don't you Elli?"

"Hold on, I'm not finished there. Why is this room so filthy? It looks like a tornado hit it, and a whole lot of dirt, dust and mildew came with it. Do you know that this is a very terrible danger hazard. People can die from inhaling mildew, and this room might just have enough of it. I feel I can't breathe right now! This can also be a fire hazard. If I were an inspector, I would have this building condemned."

Mr. Hamilton just stood there, staring at her for a second, and after a while he said, "Wow, you sure talk a lot! You could be like a lawyer or something!" So much for being the guy who says everything in a polite way. "Well, I am going to leave your answers with Elli. I have an appointment to observe a teacher." He rushed out the door in a hurry, and my mom was left to stare at Elli.

"W-well-,"

"Spit it out." My mom demanded.

"Um, apparently, our school is on a budget, and with the way Mr. Hamilton is running through it on things that aren't really needed, we can't get any safety precautionary items, and he refuses to clean this room because he believes in some messed up superstition."

"He's an idiot." My mom said while rolling her eyes. She didn't mumble it like I would have, she actually borderline yelled it.

"Yes, I know." Elli answered, then covered her mouth and started blushing. "Oh, didn't mean that! You'll have to forgive my blunt moment."

"She's just a blunt person!" I started laughing. "There's no need to apologize to her!" Usually my mom probably would have killed me for saying that, but there was a witness.

Elli caught us both off guard when she snapped her finger excitedly. "I have an idea! We still have a little bit of our schools money left for the fire alarms! Melody, why don't you and someone from your class go to the fire department and talk them into helping us with this? You sound like you could easily persuade someone!"

"That sounds like a great idea!" I said. I only liked the idea because I get to skip school, and I was great at persuasive essays. How hard can it be to just say them out load?"

"And are you fine with your daughter leaving school, Mrs. Daniels?"

"Please, call me Nami, I hate being called Mrs. Daniels, it makes me feel old." She said, mockingly.

"Mom, unlike Elli, you are old!" Elli started to giggle, revealing that she really wasn't that old. If she were an adult, she definitely wouldn't have laughed, and probably would've scolded me.

"I'm fine with it, as long as she doesn't say anything like that to the firemen. I should probably go now, I have to go to an appointment to observe some teachers performance." She said while exiting the door.

After a few seconds, I finally said. "You know, I have to love her, because she's my mother, but she can be such a rude bi-,"

"No swearing!" She said, pointing to a hidden camera.

"Ah, that would be bad…But didn't you call Mr. Hamilton an idi-,"

"NO! THAT WASN'T ME!" She said, interrupting me, like she was trying to either kiss up or save her sorry ass.

"Well, um, here is the list of people whose parents we can immediately contact from your class to see if they can walk with you." She handed me a sheet of paper, with surprisingly a lot of names. I was upset I didn't see Gale's name. I would've liked to talk with him a little more.

**List:**

**Kathy Hayden**

**Selena Samson**

**Gill Hamilton**

**Candace Tailor**

**Luna Tailor**

**Owen Smith**

**Joe Carpenter**

**Kurt Carpenter**

I stopped. Those must've been the boys that told Chase about Maya and me. Then I continued

**Luke Carpenter**

**Maya Annoi…**

The list went on, but those were the only people I actually have talked to so far.

"Well, I know you've only been here for a day, but is there anyone that you would like to do with?"

"I'm going to say Owen Smith." I really never got to know him before, but he stuck out to me because of his muscles.

"That's fine, if you could just hold on for a second, and I'll call Ramsey."

My eyes boggled. "_How would you like to go to the next school dance with me?" _That was his father? No, he was too old, maybe a grandfather.

"Ramsey Smith, please report to the main office, Ramsey Smith, please report to the main office, thank you."

I started to sweat, and next thing I knew I was pacing. "Oh God…."

"What is it?" Elli asked

"This guy can't be related to Owen, he's so cree-,"

The door opened, interrupting me for the third time in just one period. It was Gill. "Where's my daddy?" He immediately asked, like a spoiled rotten child who only wanted his 'mummy' when there toy broke.

"I believe he is evaluating Mrs. Tailor's performance."

"Yes, yes very good, very good, just like what he is supposed to be doing. If he keeps this up, I might not have to keep checking on him." He turned to me. "Why aren't you in class?"

"I have to take a walk with a sexy muscley dude!" Elli started laughing. Ramsey came in the room. "And here I am!" He announced in his raspy voice. Gill started to laugh now. "This is who you're taking a walk with? Ha!"

Ramsey looked at me. "So how about that school dance?"

"No!"

"Oh, you whippersnappers and your crazy dances… I remember back in the day when we would dance to -,"

Before he could start one of those boring 'back in the day' stories, Elli interrupted him. Finally, someone interrupted other than me! "Ramsey, do you mind if we take Owen out of school to take a walk to the um…" She had to think of something an old man would fall for. "He needs to get some water from the well so the kids can wash their hands. He's one of the strongest kids, and he can carry it."

"That's fine with me!" he said, exiting the room, just like Mr. Hamilton.

Gill started to sweat, and his face was red. "Wait, Owen's the muscley dude?"

"Yeah, who'd you think it was, you?" I started to laugh, but Gill looked hurt.

"You know I do work out, and I am pretty strong, I just don't look it."

"Yeah right."

"Fine, arm wrestle me!"

"That's so childish!"

"Scared?"

"No!" I said, while slamming my elbow on the table.

"One, two three, four, I declare a thumb war!" He chanted

"Wow, you're stupid."

He wrapped his hand around mine. It was soft and warm. For some reason, I began to blush.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Elli decided to get involved. "Okay! On your marks, get set…. GO!"

Just like that, my arm slammed against the desk.

"Ow!" He smirked. "I told you I was strong!" He chanted arrogantly.

"Oh crap! What did I get Beethoven into!" I remembered.

"What?" Gill asked

"Nothing…"

The door, (once AGAIN!) opened. It was finally Owen. "Hey." He said, winking at me.

"H-hi."

Gill, feeling a little bit too cocky, decided to show off. "Owen! Arm-wrestle me!"

He laughed at what he thought was a joke. His laugh was hearty and deep. "You can't be serious! You're so scrawny!"

"Not anymore scrawny than Melody!" He said

"Hey!"

For some reason, that made Owen mad. "Hey, don't make fun of the chick." He said, slamming his strong arm against the table. I could've sworn I saw it shake.

"Fine, that's the way it's gonna be then." Gill said, also slamming his arm against the table.

The arm wrestling war was on!

"Ding ding!" I said excitedly.

I couldn't believe that the match went on for about a minute. I would've lasted for maybe a quarter-of-a-second. Of course, Owen won.

"Yay!" I said.

Gill left embarrassed. What did he expect?

Owen looked into my eyes. "Did he hurt you?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Ha! Gill? No way, and Elli was here the whole time!"

"Okay, because if he does, I'll make sure to put him in so much misery that it'll make his great-great-great-great grandma cry all the way from Hell!" I could see fire in his eyes. I always thought that he was either a little crazy, or a little evil."

"There's no need to do that."

"No, I definitely insist!"

"Okay!"

That was when Elli remembered what we were doing.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" She went into the back room for a second, then came back out with the money. "Here, you're going to want this."

I took it from her. "Thank you." I said as we headed out that same door that everyone kept going through.

"This girl…It is her." She said in her sweet, beautiful voice.

"How do you know?"

"I'm the Harvest Goddess, my dear Finn, I know all."

"Do you know if she can save this land?"

"She can, but will she, is the question."

"What do you mean?"

"She has the ultimate power. It's in her soul, but we won't ever know if she will choose to use it.

"Of course she will! She's just going to need a little help from her friends and family!"

"They cannot help her, they aren't pure blooded like her. They will call her crazy and eventually ship her off to a medical hospital. She needs someone else's help."

"Like who?"

"Go to her, Finn. You will be the one to guide her though this journey."

"Yes ma'am!"


	10. Break 1

*****Please Read! (it's for your own good)*****

**Hey everyone! I was thinking that during every ten chapters, or at other random times, I would write something a little different, such as a cute little script that goes along with the story, or a preview of a different story, something like that. Well, right now I'm just going to tell you my agenda.**

**I'm planning on doing a different story with Hikari (Molly) and every bachelor. So far I have down an idea for both Jin and Gill. Both the Gill and the Jin ideas came to me in a dream. I hope to do another to Legally Blonde, and then I have another great idea that I got while listening to a weird song (which will probably be for either Gale or Luke). I also want to start drawing pictures based on my harvest moon stories. I'm in the middle of Melody, and I'll post it on my page on . My page is Tammyannthinanut. Hope you enjoy!**

**Preview of Gill's:**

_Dear Diary,_

_There's a new resident in town. Her name is Amy. I went to go and greet her like my father had asked, and I found her to be quite annoying, though she has a lovely face. I have a feeling she will be a nuisance to me, but it's great to have a new rancher. Cain and Craig haven't been doing so well when it comes to bringing in the money. I'm afraid that we will all go hungry. This whole town has been a disaster lately. With the Harvest Goddess dying, and the Harvest King nowhere to be found, we may all be in quite some trouble. The rancher girl said that she came here to fix that problem. I hope she can._

_Gill_

_Dear Diary,_

_I have just read a diary entry of three years ago. It feels like yesterday she came to us, saved us. I've grown quite fond of her, actually. Unfortunately, she has fallen for that stupid carpenter, Luke. My father says that he is getting older, and it is almost time for me to take his place as mayor. The catch is, I will need a wife. I only love one girl,_ _Amy…_

I said her name aloud, "Amy." The name tickled my lips in some odd way I would never be able to explain. Maybe that's what love does to you. I continued to write.

…_but there is no way I could ever have her. If I don't find a wife soon, I will have to have an arranged marriage with someone I may or may not even know._

_Gill_

I lay in my bed for a while, until my father called me downstairs.

"Gillibreth, come down here!"

"Coming!" I said, getting up from my very uncomfortable resting area.

The downstairs looked much cleaner than usual, and then I noticed why.

"Father, what is she doing here?"

**Preview of Jin's:**

My mother would constantly tell me, "Beginnings are always rough." She was right. The beginning of my life there was hard, but no beginning was as harsh as the one I had with _him._

"Welcome to Castanet Island!" Mayor Hamilton greeted me as I got off the boat. The air smelled of salt, which is what you would expect from all the salt water. "Thank you." I said, bowing politely.

"I'm Mayor Hamilton, the mayor of this island, and you are?"

"…Alice."

"Oh, you're the new rancher? Ah, I see. Well, let me show you the town."

The town was bright and colorful, just like most of the people there, except for one person.

Gill was Mayor Hamilton's son, and a very unpleasant person. I met him when Mayor Hamilton brought me to the town hall.

We walked in, and saw a cute blonde boy in a school outfit, going through some files.

"Gill!" Hamilton called to him. "This is Alice, the new rancher in this town."

He didn't even look up, he just said, "Yes, yes, now leave me alone, I'm going through some files and I cannot be disturbed."

When we left the building, I asked in the kindest way, "Is he the only eligible bachelor?"

Hamilton looked disappointed. "No, but you do have to realize that he will be the mayor someday soon. He just needs to get to know you better. He does have a heart."

" I bet her does, but he just doesn't know where it belongs."

"Exactly."

The last stop was the doctor's office…

**Hope you enjoyed the previews! Sorry, the second one is really bad, but I have great ideas for it, and I may just change it around a little bit. When I typed this up, it was 3:30, so don't blame me. Have a great day/night, and I'll update sooner than last time!**


End file.
